


灵魂绣针

by echoedsongever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: Merlin再次拯救了Arthur的生命。以及一系列糟心的后续事件。





	灵魂绣针

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



我们的故事是这样开始的：

　　很久之前，当Merlin年纪尚小，还可以和蜷缩在母亲身边与她一同睡时，在某个半夜，他被一个陌生人唤醒。

　　四下寂静无声，没有凭空出现的烟雾闪光或者硫磺的气息预警，Merlin就这么睡眼惺忪地醒来，眨着眼睛试图清醒些，而那个男人就在那儿，沉默地站在黑暗中的床脚。

　　“你好啊。”男人开口说。

　　“你好。”Merlin回答，然后迟疑起来，恐惧和他自幼被灌输的要对陌生人友好的根深蒂固的观念令他左右为难，“你在找什么东西吗？”

　　“我在找一个人。”男人回答说，“我想应该是找到了。”

　　他脱下兜帽，露出闪着暗黑色光芒的双眸，如同是火焰将熄灭时的余烬。然后他把泛着死人白的可怕的双手藏回长袍的袖子里。这个男人全身没有一丝活人的气息。

　　恐惧压倒了礼貌。

　　Merlin尖叫一声，扭过身疯狂地拉扯着他母亲的睡袍。但无论他用多大的力气，喊得多大声，她就是不肯醒来。整整一分钟后Merlin放弃了。他把床单拉到她的下巴，在陌生人的注视下竭尽全力提供仅有的保护。她纹丝不动，所以他伸手到她鼻子下确认她的呼吸。他保持了这个动作很久，强迫自己急促的呼吸降低到同她一般平缓的频率。等到他觉得自己足够平稳后，他转过身再次对上那个男人。

　　“我并没有邀请你进入我家，”Merlin竭力回想他母亲告诉过他的所有黑暗生物的知识，“也没有告诉你我的名字。你拿我毫无办法。”

　　男人大笑起来，笑声无比邪恶。

　　“你母亲一直在教你这些荒谬的东西吗，童话故事？再说，Merlin，”他刻意拖长音调，享受着Merlin的颤抖，“这不是你的房子，是你母亲的。你对她给予过我的权利一无所知。”

　　房间内明明十分温暖，Merlin却霎时感到寒冷透骨，他强迫自己站起来挡在这个陌生男人和床上他的母亲中间，冷静得超乎寻常。

　　“你伤不了她，我会阻止你的。”

　　他还不到九岁，比同龄人更为矮小，但他的确有那么几手。有时他能做出某些违反自然规律的事。烧热水，防止牛奶变质，找回丢失的东西。他不是很清楚这些小把戏在打斗中能有什么用，但他愿意为了他母亲去尝试。

　　“如果你和她做过什么交易，”他想起他母亲曾警告过他，有时候怪物会收取灵魂为代价满足人类的愿望，“我可以代替她。”

　　听到这儿男人微微笑了，眼眸里一闪而过的黄白色光芒的暗黑程度胜过屋内所有的一切。“少年老成啊你，是不是。有勇气也有几分派头。”

　　男人出人意料地挥挥手，他身后的灶台猛地燃起火焰，屋内零零散散的蜡烛也被点燃，Merlin从没看见它们这么亮过。

　　光亮里男人看上去没那么可怕了。他依旧有苍白色的皮肤和闪着黄铜光芒的双眼，但他看上去至少像个人了。

　　“行了，”男人走到火焰旁暖暖双手，“你完全没有必要害怕。我是你父亲。”

　　Merlin就像突然被砍断绳子的牵线木偶一样丧失斗志瘫软下来。男人的说法明明很荒谬——他母亲说他父亲在他出生前就去世了。但不知为何……他的直觉告诉他这才是真相。

　　“行了，”那个男人——他父亲——又重复一遍，然后招手示意Merlin过去，“让我看看你。”

　　Merlin匆忙从床上下来走到他身边，第一次与父亲见面而他却只穿着睡衣这点有点儿荒唐可笑。

　　他父亲牢牢地抓紧Merlin的肩膀，微微弯腰注视着他的眼睛：“你令我骄傲，如此英勇地保护你母亲。”

　　Merlin脸上绽开一个灿烂地笑容，虽然他刚发现自己有个父亲，但他的赞赏依旧令他开心。

　　“但是，”他继续说，Merlin的笑容消失了，“如果我真的意图伤害你们中任何一个，你阻止不了我。你真正的护壁在于深埋在你身体里的力量，Merlin，而当下它们不过是些糊弄人的花招。你必须让自己的变得更强，必须学习如同驾驭你的魔法。”

　　Merlin点点头。他母亲从不反感他这些奇怪的能力，但她也从不鼓励。她只是置之不理，任他给屋子保暖、修补破碎的陶器，或者任何其他顺其自然的行为。他从未考虑过把他的力量用作武器。

　　“你就是为这个来的吗？”Merlin问，“你会教我吗？”

　　他父亲面容肃穆地摇摇头：“不，我不能留下，孩子。我只是来送你一个东西。”

　　Merlin想大哭，想尖叫说这不公平他父亲不能就这么出现然后又离开。他想砸东西，砸到手指关节疼痛。但他已经九岁了，不是个小婴儿。他是这间屋子里唯一的男人，他的母亲告诉过他，一家之主不能哭不能尖叫不能主动攻击别人，还有些Merlin不是特别懂的灰色领域，一般饱含女孩或者有钱人。

　　所以Merlin只是咬着嘴唇点了一下头。“好吧，”他的嗓音只微微颤抖了一下，“所以是个礼物？”

　　“算是吧，我觉得。”

　　然后他父亲掀起袍子下摆，从边缘小心翼翼地抠出了什么东西。Merlin看到那是一根绣花针，但他父亲递过来的姿势仿佛那是一块价值连城的宝石。

　　“哦，”Merlin伸手接过针，努力做出一个感激的微笑，“谢谢。”

　　他父亲大笑出声，不似先前那样喑哑的恐怖声音，反而低沉清亮，洋溢着喜悦之情。Merlin忍不住微笑起来。

　　“惊喜在后面，”他承诺说，拿回针在Merlin身边蹲下，“想不想一起去玩点儿魔法？”

　　-

　　所谓的“玩点儿魔法”基本上就是Merlin气呼呼地满村子乱窜，被一堆莫名其妙的事情支使得团团转，而他父亲悠哉地坐在火边对绣针施法。

　　等到Merlin一身泥巴归来时，天际已经浮现出朝阳将升的亮光。但他的确完成了父亲所有的要求：一只屋后鸡笼抓到的鸡，一只从小镇广场那儿的屠宰场偷来的死兔子，还有他妈妈用来存蜡烛的木盒。关于鸡的经历不堪回首，鸡毛遍天咯声震耳鸡嘴扎人。

　　他父亲微笑着接过供品，示意Merlin和他一起坐在火前。Merlin一撒手，那只鸡就愤怒地咯咯叫着在屋内昂首阔步地四处巡视，因为他父亲看上去毫不在意，所以Merlin决定不管它。

　　他把针横放在Merlin掌心，让他握紧拳。然后他伸手抱住Merlin的拳头，伸臂径直伸进熊熊火焰中。

　　Merlin尖叫一声奋力挣扎起来，试图躲开，然后他发现并不疼，只是有一丝丝痒。他父亲在他耳边低语，用一种陌生却又莫名熟悉的语言，Merlin闭上眼睛任那些音节滑落，尽力无视舔舐着他皮肤的火焰。

　　当他父亲终于完事后，Merlin松一口气，收回手掌到胸前，小心翼翼的查验是否有伤口。确定一切无恙后他抬起头，发现他父亲一直在盯着他。

　　“安心了？”他父亲粗鲁地拍拍他肩膀，“什么事儿都没有。”然后他收回手坐回原处。

　　他一挥手，母鸡神奇般的出现在他腿上。再一句咒语，他手上便出现了鸡蛋。

　　“你昨天失足掉进河里，”他父亲聚精会神的盯着鸡蛋，嗓音再次变回初见面时的有力而冷酷，“差点儿淹死。”

　　Merlin咽下口水。没他说的那么夸张，但的确很危险。他母亲整整哭了一小时。此刻他完全不知该如何回答。

　　幸运的是他父亲还没说完：“你命中不该如此死去。未来还有伟大的征程在等候你。”

　　然后他父亲小心谨慎地把绣针抵着鸡蛋外壳，又念起之前那样陌生又熟悉的音节。绣针消失了，然后他又……通过某种手段让鸡蛋也消失了，大概是回到了母鸡身体里。Merlin真的不想追究细节。

　　接下来是死兔子。他父亲的手掌拂过它的尸体，他疯狂地抽搐起来，四肢乱动，最后复活着坐起身，嗅着Merlin的腿。又是一串咒语，野兔转过身，以一种不可思议的角度张大嘴，生吞下整只鸡。Merlin这辈子都没见过这么可怕的场景，但他父亲看上去很满意。

　　最后是木盒，Merlin几乎要以为它会被施咒盛满血，或者什么其他无比可怕的东西。但他父亲只是伸手放在上面把它变成了铁质。他抬头看向一脸菜色的Merlin，微微笑了。

　　“好了，”他说，“只差最后一步。”

　　-

　　他们合力把盒子埋在他父亲特意种下的高大橡树下。看过他父亲只用几个单词和手指间的动作就催生出一颗枝叶茂盛的大树，Merlin感到一阵对自己的力量的胆战心惊的恐惧，这股不可思议的力量会引领他走向何方？人类不该拥有超越生死扭转自然的能力。Merlin不愿这么做，哪怕借此他可以保护自己和母亲。但只是想想就让他胃袋沉重头昏脑涨。

　　谢天谢地，这是最后的步骤。Merlin的父亲双手合十退后一步，得意洋洋的审视着自己的杰作。

　　“大功告成。”他说得异常严肃，仿佛自己刚刚完成了一场浩大的仪式。

　　然后他突然消失了，如同他的到来般迅速而无声，留下Merlin傻傻地站在原地，意识到他甚至忘了问他父亲的名字。

　　-

　　第二天早晨Merlin醒来时，觉得比入睡前还要累，并且一整天都笼罩在自己似乎忘了什么很重要的事情的感觉中。

　　当他和Will干完农活穿过森林回家时，他们路过一棵小山似的橡树。Merlin猛地意识到它前一天还并不存在，但Will抓起一把橡果袭击他，于是这个念头被抛之脑后。

 

后来又发生了很多其他事情：

　　那一箭能中全凭运气。同时也是懦夫所为，是趁Arthur转身时从他背后的木丛中的偷袭。

　　他们不费吹灰之力就拿下了这伙强盗。好吧，其实是Arthur的功劳，但Merlin的贡献亦不可忽视，看看那些莫名其妙打偏的十字弓和总是出现在错误地点绊倒敌人的木桩吧。

　　但有一个男人一直潜伏在暗处，藏在这场伏击发生的小路前方的灌木丛里。他十分有耐心，一直等到他的同伴们节节败退，Arthur和Merlin骑马经过时，才冲着Arthur后背直直射出一箭。

　　Merlin来不及弄断他的十字弩，或者用魔法击飞箭头——这会暴露他的魔法秘密，但为了保护Arthur的生命他可以毫不犹豫的选择死亡。可是Arthur已经痛呼一声，攥紧胸口歪倒着跌下马鞍，而Merlin甚至没反应过来。

　　强盗逃走时引发一阵树叶沙沙声，Merlin根本没有追捕，比起报复他更担心Arthur的性命。

　　这个午后酷热无比，他们选择的这条小路三天前刚被巡逻探查过，因此Arthur脱掉了锁子甲，只穿着轻薄的夏日上衫，十字弩的箭头径直穿透过他的后背，以一种诡异的角度从他胸前刺出来。

　　Merlin赶到Arthur身边时他几乎是斜挂在马上。情绪激动下他竟然没有借助魔法只凭蛮力就把Arthur成功转移到地上。他跪在泥泞的小路上，小心翼翼让Arthur躺倒在他的腿上，以免碰到他的伤口和从背部刺出的木制箭身。

　　“看来有条漏网之鱼啊。”Arthur的嗓音中透出某种可怕的湿润的液体声，Merlin不禁颤抖起来。

　　“别说话。”Merlin告诫他，他自己的声音同样不堪入耳——嘶哑得如同另一个人。

　　他轻柔地按压着Arthur左胸的伤口，就在心口处分厘之下。箭头穿过Arthur的肋骨刺穿了他的肺，Merlin的动作害他面容染上痛苦之色，齿间溢出淡红色的鲜血。

　　“别动，”Merlin微微移动身体，尽力无视由此引发的痛苦的呻吟声，伸手去够Arthur强迫他随身携带的匕首，“我会把箭头砍掉，然后把它拔出来，好不好？”

　　“别动它，”现在Arthur的声音已经只剩虚弱不堪的喑哑，“要是拔出来我会死。”

　　“Camelot离这儿太远。带回去你也是死。”Merlin说，“躺下别说话。”他干净利落地比着羽毛上端斩下Arthur背后的箭杆，Arthur配合地昏了过去。

　　谢天谢地，哪怕Arthur安静沉默地躺在他的腿上，拔箭亦不是易事，因为他依旧能听见皮肤和肌肉令人牙酸的吱嘎声，能看见奔涌的血液。如果Arthur再全程清醒咬着牙以免自己尖叫出声的话，Merlin觉得他大概下不了手。

　　他把箭头扔到一边，双手按压在Arthur胸前血污处。他从未治愈过任何人，也没有学过治疗咒语，所以他只是闭上眼睛，倾尽全力想象着撕裂的肌肉自发愈合的场景。他能感受到灼热的魔法涌出他的指尖，但Arthur的伤口并无变化。

　　他试了之前用来为Arthur补衣服的咒语。他指尖下衣服的破洞会自发补好，但真正的伤口却不会。他试了少年时用在Ealdor将死的谷物上的咒语，环绕着他们的泥土生长出青草，但Arthur依旧濒临死亡。他甚至试了可以消除宿醉后的头痛的咒语。一无所获。

　　Gaius教导过他无数次，每次Merlin施咒不成功或者发音不正确时，他都会说魔法源自于内心的愿望。绝望之下Merlin只能孤注一掷。他不再搜肠刮肚找合适的咒语，把治愈Arthur的实际步骤从脑子里清除，只单单把他所有的力量都倾注在一个简单的信念里，他要Arthur活着。他搜寻着藏在身体每一个角落的魔力，集中在掌下，推进这个信念：Arthur会活下去。Arthur必须活下去，没有第二种可能。Merlin不允许。

　　也许某个不知名的神祇回应了他。

　　Merlin感觉到霎时身体里某个东西归位了，如同他前半生一直都残缺的某块骨头突然被补全。之后他猛地被卷入从未感受到的疲倦之中。

　　在他身下，Arthur安静地躺着，他的伤口已经痊愈，衣衫和唇角的血液尽然消失。

　　-

　　“当时那儿有个低树杈，”Arthur醒来时Merlin这样告诉他，“你正扭头往后看没注意，撞上去晕倒了。”

　　Arthur脸上的表情可笑到Merlin几乎忘记了他是如何撕裂着胸口吐血的。

　　“我撞上了树杈？”

　　Merlin耸耸肩无辜地瞪着眼睛，竭力不要笑出来，同时Arthur依旧活着这一事实带来的释然让他几乎难以承受。

　　“但我以为——”

　　Merlin僵住，笑意瞬间消散。之前Arthur被施咒后都不记得，因此Merlin想当然的以为这次也会一样。他暗暗诅咒自己的不小心，治疗咒语的工作方式和迷情咒肯定不同。“你以为什么？”

　　“没什么，”Arthur说，“我一定是做了个梦。一切都模模糊糊的。”

　　Merlin松了口气：“头部撞击可能会有这样的后遗症。”

　　“好吧，”Arthur立马抬手指着他咄咄逼人地说，“我现在没事儿了，所以永远不准向任何人提起这件事儿。听明白了吗？”

　　“哦，”Merlin赞同地答道，“不能更明白了。”

　　-

　　他们一回到城堡Arthur就向他父亲汇报了这次伏击，十分自然的略过了他和树枝的这段小插曲。

　　Merlin站在旁边循规蹈矩地听着，Uther第一次因他儿子单枪匹马打败入侵者而赞赏他，然后又大声宣告他很遗憾Arthur没能活捉其中一人或者盘问出他们组织的具体数目和在森林中的活动轨迹，把数刻前的赞赏毁得一干二净。

　　Merlin注意到Arthur的脊背是如何僵硬的，他提醒自己说Uther并没有看见两小时前他儿子还躺在地上几乎流血致死。否则，此刻卫兵会踏平森林寻找逃跑的强盗。Uther不是那种铁汉柔情的类型，但他深爱着Arthur。

　　当Uther点点头一挥手屏退Arthur时，Merlin在想有些爱只是藏得太深而已。

　　接下来一天Arthur都闷闷不乐的，晚饭后他坚持要Merlin为他准备热水澡。他两天前才刚洗过好不好。

　　-

　　Merlin从神佑之岛带回Gaius后再未和地底的巨龙说过一句话。

　　龙呼召过他一次，用和第一次一样的方式，但Merlin没理他。第二天Gwen告诉她那晚Morgana做了有史以来最糟糕的梦，导致她一整天都关紧大门蜷缩在她窗帘紧闭的寝殿里。Merlin曾猜想过这两者间是否有联系，但Morgana几乎从不提起她梦中的细节，而Merlin也担心过多的探查会暴露自己。

　　今晚龙又一次呼唤了他。

　　“Merlin，”他的声音如同在整个古堡回响，但Merlin知道只有他能听见，“Merlin。”

　　Merlin惊醒过来，选择安静地躺在床上一动不动。

　　“Merlin，”龙再一次试图呼唤他，停顿片刻后他说道，“自然不会允许他的平衡被打破。”

　　Merlin等待着下文，却只收到一片死寂。

　-  
  
　　翌日Merlin一整天都在Gaius身边帮忙。从一年半前来到Camelot至今，他宫廷药师学徒的身份愈来愈不名副其实，他几乎很少全天和Gaius呆在一起。频率稀少到就算Gaius宣称需要测试的某种神秘蓝色粘液害他手臂起了同色疹子他也没怎么生气。  
  
　　但Gaius自己却不怎么高兴，中止了他的实验开始寻找治愈方子。Merlin坐在桌边，无所事事地揉着自己褪色的胳膊，有一搭没一搭地回答着Gaius他是否感到头疼脑热的询问。他的关心如此亲密，以至于Merlin心中涌现出刺痛般的悔意，过去几个月他不该放任他们的关系变得疏远，然后这股悔恨变得更加强烈，因为他意识到他全身心陪伴的是Arthur，因此他其实一点儿也不后悔。  
  
　　晚饭时Gaius烹饪了无比美味的炖菜，他放Merlin离开时他前臂只剩下浅淡的蓝色。  
  
　　清晨时分Arthur带着两个骑士陪Morgana骑马外出了，因为她想参加某个大概一小时骑程外的节日集会，考虑到Merlin和Arthur刚受到的攻击，Uther命令他们带着骑士以防不测。Merlin不是很清楚为什么Arthur也得去，但他怀疑Arthur对集会不怎么感兴趣，只是不想浪费这么美好的夏日陪他父亲参加会议而已。  
  
　　去马厩查看Arthur是否回来了的路上Merlin撞见了Gwen，她恰好刚去找Morgana，他们还没回来。  
  
　　“不过陪我在练习场旁边散个步吧，”Merlin打算转身回Gaius房间时她说，“最近都没怎么见到你。”  
  
　　Merlin和Arthur的骑士们都几乎丝毫没有交集。除了嗜酒如命的Bors骑士，他不止一次困住Merlin开他和Guinevere的玩笑。Merlin把原因归咎于酒精上头和Bor自己对Gwen的迷恋，但每次Gwen拉住他要散步或拐弯抹角地抱怨说很想他时，他都忍不住要多心。  
  
　　（他本想问问Arthur，但每次一说到女孩子的话题Arthur就傲慢地令人发指。）  
  
　　Merlin绞尽脑汁也想不出Gwen的邀请会有什么引申义，而且虽然一想起Gwen亲过他这件事儿就特别尴尬，但她依旧是他最好的朋友，他对她的思念与她一样强烈。  
  
　　所以，“好啊。”他说着，陪她走出城堡来到外面。  
  
　　他们边走边漫无边际地聊天。他给她看他浅蓝色的胳膊，夸张地模仿Gaius的沮丧表情，逗得她咯咯直笑。而她给他讲了今天早晨她如何帮酩酊大醉的厨师Thomas躲过他禁止饮酒的老婆的故事。她举着胳膊模仿擀面杖揍人的动作时，他们听到庭院处的喧哗声，Arthur、Morgana以及骑士们回来了。  
  
　　“剩下的以后再讲给你听，”他们两人赶过去时Gwen承诺说，“你绝对想象不到等她终于抓到他时做了什么。”  
  
　　Merlin见过Tomas的妻子——和她的擀面杖。她做出什么他都不觉得奇怪。  
  
　　当他们到达马厩时那儿已经只剩Arthur和Morgana两人。Arthur在检查他的马的右前腿。Morgana倚在马厩墙上看着他，从Arthur的表情推测，估计同时在嘲笑他。  
  
　　“你们都还好吧？”Merlin问。  
  
　　Arthur的“是”和Morgana的“不”同时出口。  
  
　　“ _什么事儿_ 也没有。”Arthur回头飞快瞪了她一眼，坚持说道，“Hengroen今天有点儿暴躁。昨天的雨水可能导致很多蛇出洞了。”  
  
　　Merlin和Gwen对视一眼。Arthur的爱马是一匹灰色付雷马，年纪尚轻，但从出生以来便作为战马训练。他不会被蛇这种小东西吓到。Arthur的语气暗示了Morgana已经向他指明过这一点，兴许还伴着对他骑术的中伤诋毁，所以Merlin决定不追根问底。  
  
　　“他伤着自己了吗？”  
  
　　“没有，”Arthur说，“不过叫马厩主管来看看他，以防万一。”  
  
　　Merlin朝Gwen和Morgana略点头后离开了。马厩主管就住在附近，Merlin找到他时他正在用晚餐，他带他回到马厩。Arthur朝Merlin招招手打了个招呼然后就不再理他，因此Merlin便假定他暂时不被需要了。  
  
　　Morgana跟在他身边一起溜出门，让人意外的是她看上去有些忧心忡忡，Gwen跟在几步之外，留给他们一些私人空间。  
  
　　“今天就像是，”Morgana开口说，“就像是Hengroen在 _害怕_ 他，就像它不认识他了。它一路都神经兮兮的，稍有动静就惊慌不已。我从没见过它这样。”  
  
　　Merlin点点头，尽全力表现得可靠些，尽管他完全不知道自己该说些什么。  
  
　　“其实是他把Arthur摔了下去，”Morgana继续说，一副不可置信的样子，“就在我们出森林的时候。我觉得Arthur受伤了，但他永远都不会承认这种事儿。照顾好他好吗？我……几天前我做了个类似的梦。”她意味深长地看了他一眼。  
  
　　Merlin还不知道Morgana是否已经发现她的预知能力。他倾向于肯定的答案，因为她的敏锐。但她从未提起，他也就继续配合她假作不知。  
  
　　因此他只是回答说“当然，my lady”，丝毫未漏出任何他认为她的梦并非简单的噩梦的暗示。  
  
　　她道谢后婀娜地走向城堡，Gwen朝他甜甜一笑后紧随在后。  
  
　　-  
  
　　近些日子Arthur从未开口要求Merlin服侍他穿脱衣物，除非他是故意找茬或者重伤未愈。  
  
　　Merlin一整天没看见Arthur了，也没机会惹他不高兴，因此那天晚上当Arthur支使他脱靴子时，Merlin第一反应就是查看有没有血迹。  
  
　　“真是个愉快的晚上。”Arthur坐在床边伸直腿。  
  
　　Merlin没看到血迹，但鉴于这是Arthur，这可不意味就没事了，他小心翼翼地靠过去。  
  
　　右脚的靴子轻而易举地滑落，但左脚却费他了整整五分钟，等到皮靴终于被脱下时，Arthur的脚踝呈现出不自然的扭曲的姿态。  
  
　　Merlin死死盯着那里：“脚踝扭断了还走了一天？你怎么做到的？”  
  
　　“没有扭断。”Arthur坚持说。  
  
　　Merlin试探地拍拍它，百分百毫无疑问扭断了。  
  
　　“不，”他说，“的确断了。”  
  
　　“我的脚我清楚。”  
  
　　“它都 _晃晃悠悠_ 的了，Arthur。正常的脚踝不会那样。”  
  
　　Arthur试探着转动脚踝却没得到回应，他皱眉：“感觉上不像断了啊。一点儿也不疼，也没肿。”  
  
　　“我觉得只能归功于运气问题。”Merlin小心地戳一下他的脚踝，“但我们最好马上送你去找Gaius。”  
  
　　“别犯傻，它都不疼！我才不会因为个小扭伤就去麻烦他。”  
  
　　Merlin转动手腕，Arthur的脚踝随之病态地转动。Arthur脸色发绿，但他好像真的丝毫感觉不到疼痛。  
  
　　“正常的脚踝不可能扭成这样。我们得去找Gaius。”  
  
　　“Merlin，你需要我再次提醒你主仆定位吗？因为你好像完全没搞懂。”  
  
　　Merlin没理他，反而伸手解下脖子上的围巾，小心地绑在Arthur的脚上，Gaius教过他方法，但他不敢用太大力气，只能尽力从脚背绑紧到脚踝，又努力打了个整洁的结。他满意地起身跪坐回原地，只要这个绷带能坚持到Gaius面前就可以了。  
  
　　等他抬头时，发现Arthur正带着某种诡异而温柔的神情低头看着他。  
  
　　“好吧，”Arthur说，“我们去找Gaius吧。”  
  
　　-  
  
　　Gaius肯定了Merlin的判断后给Arthur上了夹板，但他也找不到科学的理论来解释为什么Arthur感觉不到断骨的疼痛。事实上他毫无帮助性，因为他甚至无法理解为什么Arthur还能走路。  
  
　　Arthur无视了Gaius絮絮叨叨说着的医学上的不可能性，坚持要自己走回寝殿，而Merlin心惊胆战担忧着的痛呼和跌倒并未发生。Arthur走得和之前一样稳，还被Merlin老母鸡似的护卫行为惹得不轻。  
  
　　“的确应该疼才对，”当被Merlin问到时他回答，“但就是不。只是——空荡荡的，好像本该在那儿的某种东西不见了。”  
  
　　那晚Merlin心神不安地爬上床，却不知原因。  
  
　　-  
  
　　“Merlin。”巨龙的声音响彻整个城堡，Merlin再一次怀疑他究竟是如何做到的。  
  
　　“ _Merlin_ 。”  
  
　　但好奇心还没强到让他下去问他。  
  
　　“你必须解开那个灵魂契约，Merlin。”  
  
　　 _见鬼_ 。Merlin猜想可能多年的监禁生涯终于把龙搞疯了。或者因为Merlin不跟他讲话他实在无聊透顶，不得不靠介入别人的爱情生活来取乐。无论如何已经太晚了，而且Merlin一点儿也不在乎。  
  
　　“解开契约，Merlin。”  
  
　　Merlin翻身面朝墙壁，拉过枕头盖住头。  
  
　　-  
  
　　“灵魂契约？”Gaius眨眨眼，不知是因为惊讶还是他的混合药品腾起的烟雾，“你干嘛想知道这个？”  
  
　　Merlin垂下头，手指描画着木桌的纹理，希望如果Gaius看不到他的脸会多相信他一些：“前几天看见一个咒语提到了，纯属好奇。”  
  
　　就算Gaius知道了他是在撒谎，也好心地没有戳穿。  
  
　　“灵魂契约，”他把某种黄色液体倒进散发着恶臭的蓝色液体中，“如字面意义所言：把两个灵魂绑定在一起。一直以来都罕有人用，但在旧教时代，恋人们有时会互绑灵魂。”  
  
　　真是的，Merlin想，旧教时代人们似乎特别喜欢干蠢事儿。 _把灵魂绑在一起？_ 简直就是Geoffrey那种人才会怀有隐秘迷恋的爱情诗。  
  
　　过了一会儿，Gaius的药剂瓶溢出臭得不可思议的绿色烟雾，出于自保Merlin后退一步。  
  
　　“但是，”他边咳嗽边问，“有什么意义啊？他们为什么不直接成婚？”  
  
　　“因为爱情，”Gaius言简意赅地说，他似乎如往常般丝毫不受气味或烟雾的影响，“这是对爱的终极考验。如果灵魂契约的伴侣一方死亡，另一方也无法独活。如果二人中有人试图打破契约，他们都会死。”  
  
　　Merlin一阵惴惴不安。如果事实如此，龙的谜之请求太过罪恶。拆散一对情侣是一回事儿，杀死他们则完全不同。他说：“这听上去一点儿也不浪漫。就是一堆人闲着无聊寻死而已。”  
  
　　Gaius的嘴唇勾出某种神秘的笑意，刚见面时Merlin花了一个月时间才敢肯定那是微笑。“恐怕灵魂绑定的伴侣们可以享受到极致的思维和感情共享体验，”Gaius迟疑片刻，面对光线旋转着他神秘的绿色药剂瓶，“也有传言说这十分有益于他们彼此的……某种关系。”  
  
　　Merlin恶心地皱起鼻子。他回想起他刚被任命为Arthur的仆人时和Gaius进行的那场尴尬的对话多么令人难以忍受，关于城堡就像是一座长满了成熟蘑菇的森林，每一株看上去都令人垂涎不已，但有些有毒有些已经被其他蘑菇宣誓了主权，还有些只是在肆机接近蘑菇王子殿下。啊Merlin无比怀念那些日子，Gaius还只能借由这种真菌类比来避免直接谈论性。  
  
　　“但我认为近百年来都没有人施行过灵魂契约了，”Gaius继续说道，“你不必太过担心。现在先告诉我，你的胳膊好了吗？因为这瓶药剂是为国王殿下准备的，我不能在未经测试的情况下给他。”  
  
　　-  
  
　　Arthur闯进来时，Gaius正第三次试图去掉Merlin手腕上的巨大绿色斑点。  
  
　　Merlin惊讶地抬起头，因为尽管Arthur一向横冲直撞好像这是他自己的底盘似的（严格来说差不多的确是），但一般他非常尊重他人的私人空间。  
  
　　“该死的蠢狗。”Arthur嘟囔着在桌子旁坐下，一言不发。  
  
　　他右手攥着左胳膊肘上方。那处的衣衫被撕破了，鲜血缓缓地从他指缝间留下来坠落在桌面，留下粘稠的暗色痕迹。  
  
　　“怎么了？”Gaius马上放下Merlin的手腕走过去查看他的伤口。  
  
　　“一只猎狗发疯了。防贼一样咬着我的胳膊不放。”  
  
　　Arthur在Gaius查探下放开手，Merlin看见了咬痕——深而可怕。  
  
　　Gaius脸色凝重起来：“那只狗有口吐白沫吗，殿下？”  
  
　　“没有，”Arthur说，“我觉得他不是 _真的_ 疯了。在我靠近前还好好的。然后所有的狗都——”  
  
　　他顿住，歪头好奇地看着Gaius用湿布擦拭干净撕裂的肌肉。  
  
　　过去数周一直在Merlin脑后盘旋的微弱恐惧突然实体化，如同沉甸甸的石块坠进他胃里。  
  
　　他想起Arthur的马，暗自祈祷他那可怕的预感是错的，同时脱口而出问道：“狗都怎么了？”  
  
　　“就是很奇怪，”Arthur说，“猎狗们之前毫无问题，当我靠近后他们突然都激动起来。我看着他们从小长大，他们爱我。一般情况下都是。”  
  
　　有时Merlin憎恨自己的正确。  
  
　　Gaius在给伤口做深层清洁，从过去的经验Merlin知道他使用的那种药剂火烧一样疼，但Arthur看上去并无感觉，只是困惑又有些不安。然后Gaius取来针线开始缝合伤口。  
  
　　Merlin趁机转向墙壁，沉下心闭上眼睛。他小声念出上周刚学会的一个咒语，可以用来检测疾病，但他认为当前情况应该也适用。他感觉到咒语起效了，扩散开来搜寻着——  
  
　　找到了。  
  
　　咒语之下，Gaius全身笼罩着一团代表健康的愉悦光边，但他身旁的Arthur却是一团诡异的漆黑色。他并没有染上任何疾病。他就是疾病本身，Merlin全身的每一个细胞都在尖叫，叫他离正站在自己身后的疫病源越远越好。  
  
　　Gaius的缝合工作尚未过半，Merlin已经坚持不下去离开了房间。他胡乱搪塞着说要去见Gwen，却在还没来及离开城堡时就因为剧烈的恶心反胃呛出了眼泪。  
  
　　-  
  
　　Arthur的胳膊没有愈合。  
  
　　它不再流血了，但是肌肉却拒绝按照常理长好。没有感染，却也没有结痂来保护破损的皮肤。  
  
　　一周之后，伤口周围的皮肤泛着病态的灰色，缝针下的肌理呈现出腐臭的淤紫。但Gaius坚称说不是感染或者他曾见过的败血症状，因此Arthur扎紧伤口生活照旧，如同他对待脚踝那样。  
  
　　“不疼，”Merlin难得几次鼓起勇气询问时他回答道，“就是……空洞洞的。”  
  
　　Merlin太过于担忧，以至于某晚他甚至潜入Arthur的寝殿，企图用魔法治愈伤口。感觉却像是勉强用油布沾水，魔法不肯就范，反而滑下Arthur的胳膊渗入床单里。他对Arthur受伤脚踝的治疗同样徒劳无功。  
  
　　那是盛夏的夜晚，Merlin一晚上都睡得不安稳，梦中满是肉在阳光下腐烂的味道。  
  
　　-  
  
　　在城堡生活至今，Merlin的身体已经自动适应了Arthur荒谬的作息，每天清晨前自动醒来去厨房拿早餐并干完前一天晚上剩下的杂务。  
  
　　因此在半夜惊醒后他立刻意识到事情不对。作为一个嗜睡的人，他的身体不会无缘无故在天还没亮时叫醒他。  
  
　　而始作俑者就在黑暗中站在他的床脚。男人斗篷兜帽下的双眼闪着暗沉的光，Merlin觉得这时刻似曾相识。  
  
　　“你看，”男人开口，而Merlin只来得及惊讶地坐起来，“我理解你想救自己的恋人，但你就非得赠与他 _永生_ 吗？就不能简单的用个治疗咒语之类的？”  
  
　　“你怎么进来的？”Merlin质问，然后怪诞的感觉愈加强烈，“我认识你吗？”最后终于他又慢半拍反应过来，“等等，我的 _恋人_ ？”  
  
　　“或许未来某一天，你终会送出这个礼物，”陌生人漫不经心地无视Merlin的一连串追问说道，“但此时此刻你还不足以驾驭如此强大的咒语，反而招致了严重的祸患。”  
  
　　Merlin紧紧抱住被子，驱除掉自己就跟个受惊的少女一样的想法。他几乎就要张嘴唤来夜巡侍卫了，然后他想到如果他因为一个半夜闯进他房间的陌生人求救，Arthur会让他余生都生活在痛苦的屈辱中，于是他闭上了嘴。  
  
　　转而说道：“我都不知道你在说什么，这种情况下指责我愚蠢根本毫无意义。”  
  
　　男人皱眉——可能是，黑暗中看不清楚——以一种这个年龄不该有的矫捷冲到Merlin面前，拇指点上Merlin的额头。  
  
　　然后Merlin _全想起来了_ 。  
  
　　“父亲。”Merlin叹息道，他太过茫然以致不知该说些什么。  
  
　　一句‘你去哪儿了？’似乎不足以概括他的疑问，不过估计也收不到直截了当的答案。‘你为什么现在出现？’听上去更靠谱些，但考虑到他一直喋喋不休扯着‘永生’这个话题不放，Merlin确定他迟早会发现原因。‘你 _到底_ 是什么’再顺势问一句‘ _我_ 又是什么’是Merlin目前最急切想要知道的问题，但也是他最恐惧不敢问出口的。  
  
　　最终，他决定这样问：“你到底在说什么？”  
  
　　“Prince Arthur，”他父亲一脸理所当然的回答，“你当时在 _想什么_ 呢，孩子？你都不知道你是有多幸运现在你俩还能都活着！”  
  
　　“我不明白，”Merlin说，“我只是想救他。”  
  
　　“就当做是吧，但你实际上是把他的灵魂和你绑在了一起。”  
  
　　“我—— _什么_ ？”  
  
　　Merlin一头雾水。同时他也开始意识到他祈祷了这么多年希望跟村子里的小男孩们一样有个父亲纯属是在浪费时间。如果父亲是这个样子，那还是没有的好。  
  
　　“你缔结了一个灵魂契约。这通常不是什么大事儿。只能说也许有点儿操之过急，因为龙告诉我你还没睡过他，不过无伤大雅。”  
  
　　思想肮脏的爬行动物。  
  
　　“龙是在说这个？Arthur和我缔结了灵魂契约？”要他来说这是他听过的最愚蠢的事儿。然后为了准确起见他补充了一句，“我自己能搞定。”  
  
　　他父亲看的表情好像是在说一条鳟鱼都比他聪明。“是啊没错差不多吧。如果你头脑清楚点儿先把契约解开。”  
  
　　“Gaius说打破契约是致命的。”  
  
　　“打破一个完整的灵魂契约的确会。幸运的是，你不光是个半吊子巫师，还企图挑战不可能之事。你不能把一个凡人的灵魂和永生者绑定在一起。”  
  
　　Merlin花了点儿功夫才想明白。  
  
　　他倒吸一口气：“Arthur是永生不死的？”  
  
　　他父亲眯起眼睛，眉宇间暗示着你连 _藻类_ 的智商都不如。  
  
　　“不，你个蠢孩子。我说的是你。”  
  
　　“不可能，”Merlin肯定如果事实如此他应该 _知道_ 才对，“我不是。”  
  
　　“不，”他父亲坚持说，“你是。你以为我对那根针施的咒语是为了什么？”  
  
　　Merlin什么也没以为过，主要是因为他五分钟前才恢复这段记忆。但他父亲异常顽固，完全不认为这实属情有可原。  
  
　　“好吧，那是个永生咒语。我取走了你的灵魂将它藏在针里。只要针还在，你就永不会死亡。”  
  
　　“ _你取走了我的灵魂_ ？”Merlin不由自主伸手按住心口，仿佛在试探底下的缺口似的，“什么——你怎么——？”他脑子一团乱，最后只喊出一句“还给我！”  
  
　　“行了冷静一下。你依旧拥有你的灵魂，只是……寄存在别处。你一根头发丝儿也没少。”  
  
　　他母亲从未提起过他父亲，除去他已经死了这个明显的谎言。Merlin开始理解为何了。  
  
　　“好吧，”他实在没力气再去争辩，“但这和Arthur有什么关系？”  
  
　　“唯一能够将凡人的灵魂与永生者绑定在一起的方法就是赐予他永生。那种力量目前远超你想象之中，Merlin。而你的行为……你绑定的不是你们的灵魂，而是他的死亡。正常情况下你们现在都应该已经死了。”  
  
　　他听上去似乎印象深刻的样子，但Merlin一点儿也不在乎。“所以Arthur身上才会发生那些事吗？因为我用错了咒语？”  
  
　　“不，Arthur在崩坏是因为这是死亡的正常现象。”  
  
　　“但是——”  
  
　　“但是什么？他没有死？现在还没有。但他正在逐渐 _消亡_ 。你难道以为你能治愈他肉体的损伤吗？他的生命已经逝去了，旧教需要有人为他的不死态付出代价。”  
  
　　Merlin闭上眼，几乎克制不住想要倒回床上蒙住头的欲望。如果再听到关于那该死的旧教的一字一句，他还不如去死。  
  
　　“那为什么啊，”他问，“他不是没死吗？”  
  
　　“我说的话你是不是一个字也没听进去？Arthur没有死是因为你的 _作弊行为_ 。一个只有一半脑子的人也会杀死那个射伤他的人来做交换，可你就偏偏非得把问题复杂化，绑定他的灵魂并试图分享给他永生。理所当然你失败了，但你成功在无法避免的后果发生前拖延了一些时间。”  
  
　　如果Merlin不是已经认清现实的话，他就会反驳说他所有的行为都并非 _有意_ ，如果那时他知道一个人类的生命就能救活Arthur的话他会无比欣喜地杀死那个射伤Arthur的混蛋。  
  
　　但他没有，只是问道：“无法避免？”  
  
　　“如今Arthur的存在是不被允许而失衡的。你保他活到了现在——让他的心脏继续跳动血液继续奔流——但不会永远如此。终有一天旧教会自我调节恢复平衡。Arthur的肉体会无视你魔法的锚逐渐溃散，最终死去。他时日无多：这个过程已经开始。”  
  
　　“哦，真是太棒了。”Merlin说。  
  
　　但他父亲还未说完：“当那日来临，你会陪他一起迎接死亡。”  
  
　　“但你说我是永生不死的！”  
  
　　“没错。只要那根针还在，你的确是。一般情况下是如此，但当你试图绑定Arthur时，你把他的死亡与你联结在一起。这暂时挽救了他的生命，却置你入险境。如果你不赶快恢复平衡，你们都会死。”  
  
　　话音刚落，Merlin的父亲如同到来般无声地消失。  
  
　　“等等，”Merlin冲着空荡荡的房间无助地喊道，“我要如何恢复平衡？我还能再见到你吗？ _你叫什么名字_ ？”


End file.
